


Charlie

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Olivia, Henry & Madeleine [10]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016794) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



“Hey, come on in! Hello Charlie! God, you’ve grown another few inches since I saw you last, eh?” Winking at the little boy, Tom picked him up much to the delight of his nephew while Penelope and James were already lead into the living room by Sam.

 

“Tom?”

“Yes Charlie?”

“Is it true Aunty Olivia can see again?” With big eyes, he watched his uncle while playing with Tom’s fluffy collar.

“That is true, yes. We’re all very happy because the doctors always told us she’d never see again but now she can and it’s wonderful.” Tom beamed as he walked into the living room himself now where Penelope and James were already admiring Henry as he proudly toddled through the living room, Sam always by his side.

Charlie grew all shy, though, as Olivia looked up at him and he buried his face in the crook of Tom’s neck.

 

“Do you want to come and say hi to Aunty Olivia and little Henry?,” James asked his son with a smile and as Tom set him down again, he stretched his hand out towards him.

Reluctantly, Charlie took it and stepped in between his Daddy’s legs, his eyes still fixed on Olly. She looked like she always did, he thought. He smile was maybe a little brighter and when she picked up Henry and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, she seemed a bit more confident, too.

 

“Hello Charlie, it’s lovely to see you - finally,” Olivia said shyly herself. It must be difficult to understand for the little boy but it was just as overwhelming for her to meet her family again and some - like James and Charlie - even for the very first time.

“Hello Aunty Olivia,” he mumbled quietly, looking up at his mother briefly, who smiled lovingly.

“There’s no need to be shy, love. It’s all good,” Penny whispered and kissed his temple.

***

Sam barked loudly as he ran around the garden, fetching whatever stick or ball Charlie threw for him next while Olly stood in the door leading to the garden, watching them.

“Aunty Olivia, can I give him a treat? I want to teach him some tricks.” With flushed cheeks and his hair all askew Charlie came racing back to her and she laughed as she ruffled through his hair.

Of course. One moment, I’ll get some for you.” Back in no time with a small tin filled with dog treats, Olly joined her nephew in the garden, happy that his initial shyness had worn off. For a while they raced around the garden together, trying to teach Sam new tricks, laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

It wasn’t until a little while later that Olly realised they were being watched by Penny, James, and Tom, who was carrying a very tired Henry.

Blushing, she smiled at them before Charlie pulled her hand once more, eager to show her what he had just taught Sam - or at least thought he had taught Sam.

 

“It always works out in the end, doesn’t it?,” Penny smiled and leaned against her husband, the memories of this grey and cold day right after Charlie’s birth now banned to the back of her head to be left forgotten and abandoned.


End file.
